1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to face panel design for use in an electronic device and more particularly, to a face panel that can be conveniently rapidly assembled without any tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, desk computers or notebook computers are intensively used in every corner of our society. Nowadays, different advanced computers of high power and high operation speed have been continuously created, and have appeared on the market for different applications. The modern society has become dependent on technology. In the society, electric and electronic devices are intensively used to control the fabrication, preparation or operation of clothing, food, living, transportation and entertainment. These electric and electronic devices have different shapes and different designs, and provide different functions. However, the face panels of conventional electric and electronic devices commonly have a simple, planar and monotonous design without attraction. Further, when mounting a face panel to an electric or electronic device or dismounting it from the electric or electronic device, a special tool may be used, i.e., the face panel designs of conventional electric and electronic devices commonly have the drawbacks as follows:
1. A conventional electric or electronic device or computer may be equipped with many different peripheral devices, such as hard disk drive, CD-ROM, card reader, etc., however the face panel simply has a planar design that adds little value to the quality of the product and gives no any decorative function.
2. The face panel of a conventional electric or electronic device may be affixed in place by means of screws. A screwdriver or special tool must be used when mounting or dismounting the screws.